1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device that performs image processing on frame image data input from an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
All patents, patent applications, patent publications, scientific articles, and the like, which will hereinafter be cited or identified in the present application, will hereby be incorporated by reference in their entirety in order to describe more fully the state of the art to which the present invention pertains.
When image data is transmitted by using a wireless communication line, a communication environment may deteriorate due to electromagnetic noise and predetermined image data may not be transmitted. In order to cope with such a situation, for example, a system that switches a communication protocol according to the communication environment to keep discomfort of a user to a minimum is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-69472.